


Bjorn and the Christian

by llamadelgrey



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Gay Love Story, Explicit Sexual Content, Fan Characters, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamadelgrey/pseuds/llamadelgrey
Summary: Bjorn finds a Christian during a raid at Lindisfarne and feels an unexpected connection. He takes him back to Kattegat, and they are soon in love. But they’re love will face challenges, as they navigate their way to Paris.
Relationships: Bjorn (Vikings)/Reader, Ragnar/Lagertha
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue - Lindisfarne

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. Eadwulf is my creation and not based on anyone in the show.

‘There’s no women. What sort of town has no women?’

‘There’s boys. They’ll have to do.’

‘What you mean....in the bum?’

They looked at each other.

‘I’ve only done it once before. But it’s not so different.’

Bjorn was taken aback, but followed his uncle nonetheless. After all, he needed to fuck _something_ , and better a man than a beast.

There was a group of monks and slaves, huddling, bound together like cattle under a barn. Rhollo picked one: ‘the younger ones look more like girls.’

Then it was Bjorn’s turn to choose; he looked at the cowering faces and took one he thought looked the most pleasing, a slave boy of maybe 16 or so years, into another barn, a little out of earshot of Rhollo’s grunts and his boy’s squeals. He’d always been laughed at by the others for preferring privacy; he could never understand how people could do it so openly, in front of everyone else.

Bjorn bent his boy over a table in the barn, and grasping his tunic into a clump over his back, exposed his bare buttocks. They actually looked quite enticing, Bjorn thought, soft and round and white. He put his other hand on the edge of the table and plunged his hard cock into his slave'stight hole. The boy let out a gasp, but no shouts; that was better, Bjorn thought. He started to gain speed and rhythm and soon he was fucking hard and fast.

Bjorn began to loose himself in the thrusting, in the strange intimacy he felt with a christian slave boy who he had never uttered a word to. He let out a grunt as he came in the boy’s hole,the first noise either had made.


	2. Kattegat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: Eadwulf

I was brought to Kattegat only 3 months ago, but my memories of Northumbria and Lindisfarne are already beginning to fade.I can remember my little village on the coast, the stonehouses and warm hearths - and these are the memories I cling to at night when I am too tired to try and recall the details of the monks I lived with, their faces already blurry and faint. So many things have changed that it is hard to picture my life as it was 3 months ago, before the northmen came. There is constancy somewhere,however: in my work. That at least hasn’t changed; I am still a slave, I still feed the animals, and cook meals, and clean the huts. I still obey my master. Swap Bjorn for Brother Alfred and maybe my life wouldn’t be so different.

“Cut some wood while I’m gone.” Bjorn told me yesterday. “And make sure there’s a fire for when I return. I may be back late.”

I nodded. I’ve learnt enough words of their language to understand most of what is said to me, although speaking it is more difficult.Bjorn has tried to teach me from time to time. Heis a good master, sometimes I think kinder and fairer than some of the Brothers at Lindisfarne.It is still a mystery to me as to why hebrought me here. This place isbuilt on slaves; thereare surely thousandsmore suited to their way of life than I, who barely speak their language and do not understand their customs, let alone their Gods. I am strong, yes, and muscular enough to carry out the most demanding tasks I am set with relative to ease. But so are many others here.

Bjorn did get back late, and dawn was beginning to creep through the windows when I woke as he stumbled through the door.He wandered about the little hut for a while, now and then his hefty body colliding with a bench or a pan. He was clumsy but seemed harmless, unlike Brother Alfred who often became violent when he was drunk. When the shuffling about stopped, I realised that he was standing over me as I pretended to sleep, wrapped in a fur, facing the wall with my back to him. He stayed there for a while; then he lay down next to me. He had a bed in the only other room of the house - I slept on the floor. I stayed as still as possible, trying not to flinch as his arm touched my back, and when he rolled over onto his side so I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. Then his hand touched my waist. It was like a static shock; and beforeI could help myself, I was running out of the house, the fur still pulled tightly around me. It was snowing outside and I couldn’t stand the cold for long. When I came backin Bjorn had fallen asleep on the floor where I had left him.

I didn’t want Bjorn. I hadn’t forgotten what had happened at Lindisfarne. So why did I regret leaving him like that? I fell asleep in a chair on the other side of the room and when I woke, Bjorn had left.


	3. Kattegat, part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: Eadwulf

Bjorn came in late again yesterday. I was lying in my customary position, on the floor, facing the wall. When he had finished moving about in the main room, he came and stood by me for a few minutes, and then went to his bed. After a moment, I followed him there and lay next to him on my side, until his warm chest pressed against my back.


	4. Till sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: Eadwulf

I was working in the cabin when Bjorn came up behind me yesterday.

I didn’t realise he had come in until he was standing behind me and I felt the warmth of his presenceon my shoulders. He has only a few inches on me, but he seems like a giant, as they all do here. I must have flinched when he gently touched my shoulders because he immediately took his hands away. We stayed there however, for a moment simply enjoying each other’s warmth and smell.

When I turned around, he touched me again- this time with a hand on my lower back. I placed a hand on his chest; and when he tookhold of my neck, I took hold of his. He bent hisheaddown, and lifted mine up so that our eyes met, and then our noses and cheeks, ourlips, and finally our tongues. He felt powerful yet gentle,firm as he embraced and surrounded me, yet soft with his lips, and playful withhis tongue.

After we’d taken off our clothes, and stroked each other’s hard cocks with fingers and tongues, he led me to his bed. I felt at my most feeble there asI lay under him, our eyes locked together, his imposing, muscular body above mine, our legs intertwined: his cock readyto enter me. Then he did. He thrusted gently, and then more forcefully, until Iwas moaning with pleasure.He thrusted harder and harder, sometimes muffling my screams with his lips, sometimes letting out a grunt himself.

He thrusted until I came. Then he came into my mouth and I fell asleep on his chest, wrapped in his arms, till sunrise.


	5. Ic lufie þē

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: Bjorn

“Ic…lu-fie…þē.” 

“Nearly. Ic lufie þē.” He repeated each syllable to me slowly. I could see he was hiding a grin when I tried to copy him.

“I give up. Your language is too difficult. Go teach someone else.”

“And you think yours is easy? I had to learn it with no teacher. Oh don’t give me that look - you taught me ‘can I have some fish’ and ‘How much is that chicken’.” He laughed, and grinning said: “Come on Bjorn, it’s not that hard: ‘Ic lufie þē’.”

I never knew men could be this beautiful. Eadwulf has dark hair and big, dark eyes. His nose and jaw are slender and he has lips that light up his face when he smiles, as they did then.

We were sitting on the floor of my home. I leant in closer to him. “Ic lufie þē.”

“There,” he said softy, placing a hand on my cheek, “perfect.” I kissed him as I unlaced his trousers and then I kissed his cock, and licked it and stroked it with my mouth. I stroked his crack with my fingers and entered the tip of my index into his hole. I entered further and began to massage his prostate. I felthis orgasm with my finger, his prostate convulsing and his sphincter pulsating as he shot his load into my mouth.

“Can we lie here forever and never leave.”

I wanted to more than anything, but Ragnar was having a fest that night to celebrate the arrival of Earl Ingstad. “Will you come?” I asked.

Eadwulf seemed surprised. “If you want me there,” he replied as he propped himself up on his elbows. I was still lying on my back on the floor of the hut.

“Of course I do.”

“Then gladly. As long as you don’t get too drunk. I’m not dragging you home.”

I laughed. “When do I get too drunk?”

“Well there was the time you trod on my hand (“I bandaged it up, didn’t I?”). Or when you broke the cupboard and all the pans came crashing down.”

“Am I really awful when I’m drunk?”

Eadwulf laughed. “You’re wonderful when you’re drunk, Bjorn. I can’t help loving you even when you are destroying the contents of the kitchen.” He smiled and kissed me.


	6. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: Eadwulf

I felt Bjorn’s eyes on me throughout the feast. Whenever I glanced over, he seemed to be looking at me.I spoke to the other vikings and the servants, trying not to look up at Bjorn as he sat with Ragnar, his wife and Earl Ingstad at theother endof the hall. I got on well with the others; they seemed to like me-despite my Christian blood I am tall and broad and I can fight with axe and sword, and they respect me because of it. The servantstoo: at feast inKattegat, all roles are forgotten, all impertinence forgiven. Slaves and masters drink and eat together asequals for one night, and then in the morning all is the same again.

“Eadwulf, what are you looking at? Get over here.”

“What is it, Rhollo?”

“Drink this. Andtake one to my nephew. He looks as grim as muck.”

I followed his command. It was true:Bjorn didlook grumpy. As he caught sight of me he attempted a smile. I bent down to give him his horn and whispered in his ear for him tocome and speak to me inone of the little alcoves of the great hall. It was concealed by a netting, and was private enough.

“Are you okay Bjorn?” Iasked as he joined me a few minutes later.

He looked at the floor and didn’t reply.

“What is it? Tell me.”

Still looking down, he said:“My father wants me to go to raiding with him. He has heard of a land called Francia and wants me to help him storm its capital, Paris.”

I felt stab of pain. Bjorn wasleaving me. I tried to put on a smile. “Bjorn that’s wonderful! It’s what you’vealways wanted, to go raiding with your father.”

“My father thinks we will spend at least half the year there.”

At least half the year. 6 months without Bjorn. I couldn’t even bring myself to smile. 

“I don’t want to go. I want to stay with you.”

I took his hands in mine. “Bjorn,” I said, “you must go. Your father needs you. It’s what you’ve always wanted. I don’t want to holdyou back here. You will be fine.” I felt a lumpin my throat. “You’ll be back before you realise.” My voice began to crack. “6 months seems like a long time, but you won’t miss me once you’re there.” In truth, 6 months seemed like eternity.

“Don’t say stupid things. Of course you I will miss you.” When he put his hand on my cheek I let a tear fall. He wiped it away with his thumb. When I looked at his face again, his eyes were glistening. I felt his cheeks with my hands and they were wet.

“Eadwulf make love to me.”

“Bjorn I need you to make love to me.”

Bjorn took me outside, round the back of the great hall. He pulled my trousers down to my ankles and them turned me round to face the barn as he stroked his hard cock. Mysoft, round buttocks felt cold in the icy wind, but I soon forgot all about it when Bjorn caressed them with his big hands, his fingers , his tongue, and finally his cock. He plungedinto may tight hole and began trusting. At first he thrusted with his hands on my hips; then he pressed his chest to my back, and hugged his arms around my body, still fucking my hole. Then he grasped my jaw andpressed our lips together. He fucked my bum against the wall of the barn until we came. 


	7. Preparing for Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: Eadwulf

Spring was thawing icy Winter’s grasp, releasing the fjords and the boats from its dominion. It was a sign, said Bjorn. Odin was ready for us to leave. 

We left the following day. It had taken me weeks to convince Bjorn to take me to Paris, and in the end I was forced to ask Ragnar’s permission - I resolved to go with or without Bjorn’s consent.

‘Can you fight?’

‘With axe and sword.’

‘What is the most important weapon, Eadwulf?’

‘The Sword.’

‘Wrong. The shield.’

Ragnar inspected me with piercing eyes penetrating every inch of my skin as he walked around me.

‘You can come,’ he said with a wide smile. 

‘When do we leave?’

‘When Odin tells us to,’ he said, his breath on my ear. He grabbed my crotch. ‘Come to bed tonight with Lagertha and I. We’re more fun than Bjorn, I promise,’ he said softly and bit my ear. 

‘I must get back. Bjorn will be waiting.’

‘Bjorn can cook his own dinner for one night,’ Ragnar replied with a mirthless smile.

Later, when I told Bjorn about Ragnar’s proposal he laughed. ‘I don’t want to share you with my father. But you’re welcome to go if you’d like. I can find another companion for the night.’ 

‘I’m not going to fuck Ragnar, Bjorn. Or Lagertha for that matter.’ But I could not stop thinking about Ragnar’s offer. There was something about him - the glint in his eye and his smile, the manic charm - that enticed me. I barely liked Ragnar, but he consumed my thoughts: it was a fascination, a curiosity more than any deep lust or desire that made me creep quietly out of bed that night once Bjorn was asleep and slip into Ragnar’s chambers behind the Great Hall. There was light coming from the room as I stepped inside. Lagerthawas on top of Ragnar, under the sheets, and they were murmuring and laughing softly to each other. It felt so intimate that I immediately regretted coming but as I opened the door to leave, Ragnar called out: ’That was a short visit, Eadwulf. We’d hoped you’d stay fora little while longer.’

‘Come, Eadwulf,’ said Lagretha, pulling back the sheets and slipping to Ragnar’s side. ‘Come help me pleasure your king,’ as she took Ragnar into her mouth.

I could not resist the temptation; I walked slowly up to the bed and, removing my shoes and shirt climbed in, lowering myself so I was inline with Ragnar’s waist. Smiling, Lagertha looked up and kissed me, before continuing to lick and suck Ragnar’s cock. I followed, as he undid my breeches, removed my pants and entered fingers into myself and Lagertha.

At Ragnar’s command, I positioned myself on all fours, my ass high and open to him. He grabbed my waist and began to stroke my hole with his cock.

‘You’re still full of Bjorn’s come,’ he said into my ear. Then he pushed himself into me and fucked me rougher than Bjorn ever had before. It wasboth painful and exhilarating, moaning as he gripped my neck, thenmy hair, and then spankedmy bare cheeks.

‘Does Bjorn fuck you as good as this?’ he taunted, pushing me into the bed and lying withall his weight on me as he thrusted into my hole. 

He came into me with a grunt of pleasure, and stayed prostrate, panting on top of me.

Lagerthapushed him off, and began to kiss me softly as I turned to lie on my back. I looked over to Ragnar who lay facing us smiling. ‘Why are you looking at me. Don’t you want to fuck my beautiful wife? Don’t insult her.’

Stroking my cock, she climbed onto me and then entered me into her, riding as shebent down to kiss my lips.

Ragnar embraced her from behind, and caressed her breasts as sheleant back against his chest and neck. I came into Lagertha, and then Ragnar and I thrusted into her until she came, screaming with pleasure.

Before sunrise, I crept back to Bjorn and the next day, Spring arrived. 


End file.
